How do these things happen?
by pixyfairy120
Summary: Harry has a living father and a brother? What he wouldn't give for a normal life.
1. What shouldn't have happend

How do these things happen?  
  
Ch.1  
  
Author: PIXYfairy120  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and NOTHING else. The rest is owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling!!!  
  
"I can't take this anymore," Harry was completely frustrated. He hadn't got much sleep over the holidays so far due to the fact that every time he went to sleep he started having another dream about the third task it was unnerving. He was getting sick due to lack of sleep. He had large, dark circles under his eyes and he was having trouble functioning because he could barely move due to lack of sleep but every time he fell asleep he would just have another dream of the third task. "What I wouldn't give for a nice dreamless sleep potion right now."  
  
It was mid July and he had only gotten about an hour to two hours of sleep a night since he left Hogwarts. There were even some nights he didn't get any sleep at all. He was really hoping to be able to go to the Weasley's but he hadn't got any news about that from the headmaster yet. He was sitting in his room-if you can call it that-thinking about the events of last year. It was only about 3 a.m. and he didn't feel as though he was going to be getting anymore sleep that night.  
  
When it was about 5:30 an owl came and dropped an owl in his lap. "Who would be sending me a letter this early?" He looked at it and saw an extremely small note.  
  
iHarry,  
  
There's not much that I can say. What I can tell you is 1) I'm your brother, 2) At least one of our parents are alive, 3) The potters adopted you, 4) We both have charms on our appearance, 5) Our real parents both cared about us very much 6) You will find out more later./i  
  
There was no signature. "I have a brother? How can this be? I was adopted?" Harry was confused and he wanted answers. He wanted to know who sent this and he wanted reassurance that it wasn't some kind of sick joke. There were people who cared about him? Why wasn't he told before that he was adopted? Who were his real parents? Now he had even more on his mind then before. In about five minutes if you would have walked in that room you would see a boy getting more then his usual hour and a half of sleep a night for the first time in almost a month.  
  
****Mid morning the next day****  
  
"Boy!!!" Harry was awoken from his sleep. He ran as quickly as he could down stairs to where his uncle was standing.  
  
"Y-yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry said a little out of breath.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon. I must have slept longer then I meant to."  
  
"Longer then you meant to, LONGER THEN YOU MEANT TO? THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE FOR US NOT HAVING OUR BREAKFAST? YOUR GOING TO REGRET THAT BOY!!!" Harry looked at his Uncle.  
  
"No Uncle Vernon, please."  
  
"PLEASE? YOU THINK PLEASE WORKS WITH ME? I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET THOSE WORDS BOY!!!" Harry saw his uncles fist heading straight towards his face because the next thing he knew he awoke in his bedroom surrounded with a pool of his own blood.  
  
He reached for a piece of paper he wrote,  
  
i HELP HP/i  
  
He wrote it in his own blood, attached it to Hedwig's leg, and then he fell back into darkness.  
  
***Snapes POV***  
  
I was sitting in my office preparing for my lessons for the next school year. You see I'm not one to procrastinate I like getting everything done as soon as possible. You see while I was in there an owl which appeared to be Harry's land on my desk. There was a not attached to its leg.  
  
I took it off and what I saw made me feel as though I was going to pass out. It was a note written in blood. My SON'S blood that I had to give up due to me being a death eater and a spy. Of coarse he had no idea. Due to the charm on him. No one knows I was ever married and had children, but I actually had twin sons. As I stated earlier I am not one to procrastinate so once I got to the point where I wasn't going to pass out I was off to see what had happened to him.  
  
***Privet Drive***  
  
As soon as I arrived at Privet drive I practically ran to number 4. I wanted to get to him as soon as possible. I didn't even bother knocking on the door.  
  
"Where's Harry?" There were the three muggles called Harry's 'family'. They all just pointed upstairs. I opened the door and what I saw made me throw up I just couldn't hold it in. I was a weak man at that moment having seen any child let alone my own would have made me react badly. Seeing HIM this way was too much. I knew I needed to get him back to Hogwarts so he could get help as soon as possible.  
  
When I was back at Hogwarts I ran with him in my arms both of us drenched in his blood, I knew I needed to get him to the hospital wing as fast as possible. I felt as though I was going to burst into tears at any second.  
  
Yeah that would be a sight for the students of Hogwarts to see, their least favorite teacher crying over the state of the student he treated the worst even though he cared most about him. I hated how this all worked out I was able to show my other son a little more affection then Harry because of his house but because I couldn't openly show affection for Harry made me want him to know how much I cared about him even more.  
  
As soon as I was in the hospital wing I yelled for pomphrey she was at his side immediately giving him the care he needed. I was finally able to have my breakdown because I couldn't show my son the affection I had for him. 


	2. what will happen?

How do these things happen? CH. 2  
  
Author: PIXYfairy120  
  
***Still Snapes POV***  
  
It's been a week now and I haven't left his side once. He hasn't awoken once. I'm getting worried about his well being. I have decided that I want custody and two days ago I signed the papers and I am now his guardian. Him and his brother had been put up or adoption in the first place because Angelique, my wife, disappeared and hadn't been heard from since. I knew I wouldn't be able to raise two infant boys on my own so I put the up for adoption. Harry, went to my good friends James and Lily Potter, who desperately wanted a chilled but was unable to have one of their own.  
  
Once the Potters died I decided he would just be sent to live with those muggles. I now see that was the biggest mistake of my life. If I would have just taken him back none of this would have ever happened.  
  
It's quite ironic because earlier this summer I had regained my other sons custody as well for his 'parents' had been caught my dementors and had been given their kiss. So now both of my sons are now my sons once again.  
  
They had glamourie charms on them like all adopted wizards do so that it isn't obvious that they were adopted. Once all this with Harry is over I will be taking the glamourie off them. It's just a good thing they weren't identical because they would have gone crazy looking like each other.  
  
"Poppy? How is he doing? How long will it be before he wakes up?" I asked trying to suppress my sobs.  
  
"Well Severus at this moment It looks as though he could wake up any minute. It could take up to another week though. He could probably leave as soon as he is awake." This made me feel a little bit better.  
  
"Thank you. I don't know if I would have ever been able to forgive myself if he died." She smiled.  
  
"I think you will be a great father Severus. You already showed how good of one you are the two weeks you had spent with Draco." At the mention of my other son made me remember that he was asleep on the other side of his brother's bed. I looked over at him and to see him made me smile. It's too bad they never got to know Angelique. She was a great woman. Gryffindor actually. I hope someday I will see her again.  
  
***Harry's POV***  
  
As I regained consciousness I felt as though I had been asleep for years. I slowly became aware of my surroundings. I could also tell I wasn't alone. I opened my eyes to see four other people in an uproar. Two of the people seamed quite odd. These four people were the headmaster, Madam Pomphrey, Professor Snape and Draco. Professor Snape and Draco were each sitting on opposite sides of my bed. They both appeared as though they were going to cry. Madam Pomphrey was checking on how I was doing so of coarse it was the headmaster who talked to me first.  
  
"How are you feeling Harry?" I just shrugged. I honestly didn't know how to answer him.  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"You've been here about a week and a half. Your father here was the one to receive your letter." I was in shock was he saying what I thought he was?  
  
"What? You mean-?"  
  
"Yes Harry I am your father. We should talk about that later." He didn't look too well. I just nodded I wasn't really up to it at this moment anyways.  
  
"Well due to recent events your father has come to the point where he has custody of both you and your brother." The headmaster had this look on his face as if he were hiding something from us all.  
  
I turned to Draco. "So you're the one who sent me the letter?" He just nodded. "Is there any possibility I could be by myself for a while? I am not quite up to this right now," my newly found father nodded his head.  
  
"Of coarse Harry me and Draco have something we need to be getting to anyways don't we Draco?"  
  
"Oh right of course." They looked as though they were up to something. Shortly after pomphrey and the head master left and I had time to think about my recent discovery.  
  
***Draco's POV***  
  
This was not the way I planned on Harry finding out I was his brother. He's probably going crazy right now. Me and Sev (that's what I'm calling him for now) decided that we would work on putting Harry's room together. Harry's room had the exact same furniture as mine did.  
  
Except his room is blue and mine is green. Professor Dumbledore had also gone out earlier in the week and had gotten Harry a completely new wardrobe. I went from being an orphan to having a father and a brother in four weeks time. I wrote to Harry about two weeks after I found out.  
  
I had gotten to know Sev a little better but I didn't feel comfortable calling him father or anything because I was raised with a father. We were going thorugh the stuff which was going to be going into Harry's room. I picked up a silver tiger. I had a gold one just like it. Sev kept them from when we were born.  
  
"Sev where does this go?" He looked up and pointed to Harry's bed. We were really hoping he was going to like his room. I could tell Sev really wanted us to be able to be a family. I guess that was up to Harry now.  
  
***Dumbledore's POV***  
  
I was sitting in my office going over the events that had taken place earlier that day. Severus is going to be in for the shock of a lifetime. What happened was earlier this summer I had found out what had happened to Angelique. I also know she will be a professor here when school starts this year. 


	3. Happy family?

How do these things happen? Ch. 3  
  
PIXYfairy120  
  
***Dumbledore's POV continued***  
  
She had been kidnapped by Voldemorts since about two weeks after she gave birth to Harry and Draco. Once Voldemort was defeated by her own son she was able to get free but she still didn't know how to find any of her family. She will actually be arriving in one week's time the day before her twin son's birthday. Severus probably won't know what to do with himself. It's a really good thing I gave Severus the biggest living area. In it there are actually 4 bedrooms even though I'm almost hoping they will only need the current 3 that are being used. At least for the time being. I believe I have some things I need to talk to him about.  
  
***Severus' POV***  
  
"Draco are you ok?" I was a little worried about him. He's gone through so much in the last month.  
  
"Yes Sev I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired."  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep? I know you can use it." He nodded and headed towards his bedroom. Right after he walked into his room I heard a knock on the door. I knew right away it was Albus.  
  
"Well Albus how are you this evening?"  
  
"Why I'm Splendid Severus and yourself?"  
  
"Just a bit worried about Harry."  
  
"He'll be fine Severus. He's a strong boy."  
  
"I suppose your right. I'm just wishing I could have treated him better the past 4 years."  
  
"Well Severus there is something I need to talk to you about." Oh great something else to bother me with.  
  
"What is it Albus?"  
  
"Well the new DADA teacher is going to be sharing your living quarters with you this year." What is he thinking?  
  
"But Albus I already have Harry and Draco who will be down here and weekends during the year."  
  
"Yes Severus I know but I'm sure you won't mind." Like hell I won't mind.  
  
"We'll see Albus."  
  
"Good day Severus I must be on my way. I believe Harry will be ready to be coming down here tomorrow." This lightened my spirit me and my boys will finally be together. Too bad my wife wasn't here with us.  
  
"Albus? When will the new DADA teacher arrive?"  
  
"Oh well, SHE'LL be arriving on July 30th." He had a strange quirk on his face as he left my living quarters.  
  
***Harry's POV***  
  
All right I've accepted it. Even though it's the strangest thing I've ever heard. I am now going to have a father and a brother. Even if I never liked either of them before. The thing is in the letter Draco wrote said that my parents cared about me. Snape never showed any sort of caring towards me. He always acted like an asshole when I was involved. Maybe things will turn out for the better. That is a really big maybe. Imagine me Draco, and Snape all acting civil towards each other. That's a joke. We'll probably be having arguments everyday. Adam pomphrey and Dumbledore came down here a while ago saying I was going to be staying in my fathers living quarters starting tomorrow. I might as well enjoy the peace while I have it. Snape said he was going to explain everything to me. Why is it my life keeps getting weirder and weirder? I know that living with Snape and Draco won't be worse then living with the Dursley's but I'm not sure exactly how everything is going to work out.  
  
I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was morning.  
  
"Oh great dooms day."  
  
"I see you're doing well Harry." It was the headmaster. He must have entered while I was still asleep.  
  
"Yeah right, if that's even possible."  
  
"You'll be surprised. Harry I would like to tell you something. I haven't told Severus or Draco but I think it will help you to know." I was intrigued.  
  
"What is it headmaster?"  
  
"Well Harry, Your mother Angelique will be a teacher here next year." What was he talking about? "She had been missing since about two weeks after your brother and you were born. She was kidnapped by Voldemort. That's why you went to the Potters. Of coarse your father should be telling you this but I must tell you at this time."  
  
"So it's Voldemorts fault I lost two pairs of parents."  
  
"Ah yes, but now you will have your original one's back. They love you very much and are probably sad that they missed so much of yours and your brother's life."  
  
"So I'm going to have a mother?" Maybe having a mother will make things a little better.  
  
"Yes I founder her a while ago and asked her to come teach. She is quite aware that you and your brother are here. She also knows Severus is a teacher. She's very excited about seeing you three."  
  
"When will she be arriving?" He flashed a warm smile in my direction.  
  
"She will arrive in about a week. The day before you and your brother's birthday." This is too much I go from being an orphan to having a complete family in two weeks.  
  
At this point I was glad I had family but I still was worried about the happy family part. Would I have that? Or is it just an unachievable fantasy?  
  
"Thank you professor. How long until I leave the hospital wing?"  
  
"You can leave anytime you want."  
  
"Can I leave now?" I wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. He smiled at me.  
  
"Of coarse Harry, I'll go get Severus." The headmaster left and I got all my stuff ready to bring it to wherever my father's quarters were.  
  
***Severus' POV***  
  
I had just awoken and walked into the sitting quarters when I heard a knock on the door and it was the headmaster. "Can I help you Albus?"  
  
"Ah yes I came to tell you Harry is ready to leave the hospital wing." I couldn't help but smile it was only about 8:30 and he was already ready to come here to where his new home will be. "I need you to come down and help him up here." I nodded and followed the headmaster down to the hospital wing.  
  
***End POV, Hospital wing***  
  
"Hello Harry how are you feeling?" asked Severus to his son. His son just shrugged in reply. "I hear you're ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Severus shrunk Harry's trunk, put it in their pocket and they left for Severus' living quarters.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Sorry this isn't really turning out all that good I can tell because I haven't gotten one review. Please if you have any Ideas about what you want to see happen please e-mail me!!! 


	4. The real me

How do these things happen? Ch. 4  
  
PIXYfairy120  
  
***Harry's POV***  
  
As I walked into my newly found fathers living quarters a wave of happiness came over me. It felt as if everything was going to be alright. I couldn't tell what had caused it.  
  
"Your room is over here." I walked into the room it was decorated with everything in my favorite color. How did they know my favorite color was blue?  
  
My father followed me into the room. This is all so strange to me. Boy was he going to have the shock of a lifetime on July 30th. I walked over to the bed and picked up a stuffed silver tiger I hugged it to my chest. Finally something I knew was my own.  
  
"We got those for you and your brother when you were born. His is gold." I had forgotten he was in here. He smiled at me. "Harry, I know this is going to be hard for you to accept but I want you to know that I've always cared about you. I just couldn't take care of two infants by myself." I nodded I know what he's talking about.  
  
I would have gone crazy if I were him. Left alone not having any knowledge of what happened to his wife. He wouldn't have been in any state to take care of himself let alone two small children.  
  
I smiled at him. "I understand." I must have shocked him. "Professor Dumbledore told me a little bit about it this morning." He nodded.  
  
He came over to the bed and sat next to me. "You must understand Harry that the reason I couldn't tell you was because I was a spy. I didn't want you to be in danger." I nodded my head. This was way too much to go through in just a few days.  
  
"Dumbledore told me you didn't leave my beside the entire week." He smiled and nodded his head.  
  
He pulled me into a secure hug which kind of startled me. "I was so worried about you. I didn't know what I would have done if you would have died."  
  
"How come you decided now to take custody over me?"  
  
"Are you kidding you think I would ever have let that go on in the first place. I feel like kicking myself for not taking you out of there sooner then I did." I just nodded. There wasn't really anything else I could do. "Do you know about the glamourie on you and your brother?" I nodded.  
  
"He mentioned it in the letter he wrote to me. We're not identical are we?" He laughed.  
  
"I believe you will happy to hear that no you are not identical but you do have some similarities." That was a relief. "I was planning on taking them off today, if that's alright with you?" I nodded.  
  
"What did my mother look like?" I was curious. I WAS going to be meeting this woman in about a week. He smiled.  
  
"I have a picture if you'd like to see it." I nodded.  
  
He handed me a picture of him with a girl. They were about 19 in the picture. They both had their arms around the other. They both looked very much in love. "This is your mother Angelique." I smiled at the picture. The woman in it had dark hair to the bottom of her back. She also had emerald green eyes. She was beautiful.  
  
"Can we take the charms off now?" He smiled.  
  
"Alright let me go get your brother." He returned about a minute later with Draco. Draco sat next to me on my bed. Our father was standing in front of us. He pulled out his wand, said a few words and then he looked as though he were so happy he was going to cry. I looked at Draco. His hair had turned to black. His face was shaped differently also. His eyes were also black and he had more color to his face. He looked a lot better.  
  
Our father came over and pulled us both into a warm embrace. I still had no idea what I look like.  
  
***Draco's POV***  
  
After my father took the charm off me and Harry the first thing I did as look at him. Hi hair was still black but it wasn't as messy. His face was a little tanner. His eyes were still the same color but shaped differently. He looked a lot like Sev does except for the skin color, the nose, and of coarse his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you two go look in the mirror?" We both stood up. We were both taller but he was about three inches taller then me. We went and looked into the mirror. Comparing how me and Harry looked was hilarious. We looked a lot alike but we still looked different in the sense I was cursed with Sev's nose.  
  
I could honestly say Harry looked better then I did. Maybe it was the height, or the nose. One of those. We both appeared to be happier with our appearance though. Imagine me with black hair. Never thought it possible right? Neither would have I if I wouldn't have seen it with my own eyes.  
  
Now I was wondering how Harry felt about us being brothers. We should probably get to know each other now that we were going to be living with each other. While all this was going on Sev looked as though he were going to cry. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to call him my father but I sure know I'm going to try.  
  
***Angelique's POV***  
  
I'm so nervous in one week's time I'm going to see my husband and twin son's for the first time in almost fifteen years. I'm not sure if they'll accept me. Dumbledore told me all about my son's. How they were enemies-I'm hoping that will change- How they were both put up for adoption by my husband.  
  
How it was thanks to my son that Voldemort was defeated all those years ago. He also told me how Draco's a slytherin like his father and Harry's in Gryffindor like I was. I want to be able to hold them and tell them how much I care about them.  
  
Oh how I wish I would have been able to have raised my son's and been with my husband. It was quite ironic how fate has brought us all back together. He says he told Harry this morning that I was coming. He told Severus someone is coming but not who. He is going to be in for the shock of a lifetime.  
  
I'm hoping the time will go fast so I can see my boys. My son's I hadn't seen since they were two weeks old and my husband. That is, if he still wants to be my husband. Right now I'm staying in a hotel contemplating what I will say to them once I see them for the first time in 15 years.  
  
***TBC***  
  
AN: I had absolutely no plans on this until late last night. I wrote all of this (all 4 chapters) since last night. 2 Last night and 2 this morning. Tell me what you think. 


	5. Will everything work out?

How do these things happen? Ch. 5  
  
PIXYfairy120  
  
Once everything had calmed down a bit, the three of them sat in the kitchen in their living quarters. They didn't really have much to talk about.  
  
"You said you would explain things to me later but I think I've already heard everything." Severus nodded his head.  
  
"You probably have. Did you know she was a Gryffindor? She was actually best friends with Lily Evans. That's why I thought it was a good idea for you to go to them." Harry didn't know that but he looked happy with the information.  
  
"How about after we finish we have a 3 player seekers game?"  
  
"You play?" asked Harry not sure if he did.  
  
"Why yes as a matter of fact I do. So what are you waiting for? Let's go." They all got up, put on their quidditch gear, grabbed their brooms and were off.  
  
***Quidditch pitch***  
  
"Alright I assume you all know how to play this right?" They looked as though they weren't sure. "Ok it's quite simple we all search for the snitch and the first to get it wins. There will be a bludger but it will be wild with no one hitting it." They looked as though they understood now.  
  
"Alright, let's get started." they were off frantically looking for the snitch. They were searching for about ten minutes when Harry saw it floating about ten feet above his fathers head. He flew as quickly as he could to where hi father was but just before he got there he noticed it was gone. He looked to his father. "Where'd it go?"  
  
His father started laughing. "What? You mean this?" He held out his hand showing that he had already caught it. They landed and were soon joined by Draco. "Why don't we go back in?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," said Draco a bit out of breath.  
  
They walked back into the living quarters. "Is there anything else you guys would like to do today?"  
  
"I don't know why don't we play BS?" asked Harry Draco got a look of utter confusion on his face."  
  
"BS, What's BS?"  
  
"It's a muggle card game. It's my favorite. You do know what face cards are don't you?" Draco nodded his head. "Alright in BS you start at ace and keep going in order until someone gets rid of all their cards. You put down cards and people have to guess if your lying or not."  
  
"Alright I get it. It sounds like fun. Let's play."  
  
The game only lasted about 5 minutes (which evidently Draco won); they played a few more times. At this point it was about 2 o'clock. They had a whole day still ahead of them and nothing to do.  
  
"I think I'm going to read." Once this was said Draco walked into his room.  
  
"Harry I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was just wondering why it was that you look so tired all the time." Harry said something under his breath so his father couldn't here. "What was that Harry?"  
  
"I have nightmares, a lot of nightmares. They are mostly about the third task."  
  
"Mostly? What else are they about?"  
  
"Well sometimes it's Voldemort attacking people. Other times it's about the Dursley's."  
  
"Harry you should have said something earlier. I could have gotten you a dreamless sleep potion. Would you like to help me make it for you?" Harry nodded and he and his father headed to the potions classroom.  
  
***Potion's classroom***  
  
"Ok Harry you stay here and start boiling water, I'll get the ingredients." Harry nodded and filled one of the cauldrons with water and put it on one of the burners. His father was back in about five minutes.  
  
"Alright Harry let's get started. I'll measure out the ingredients and you add them. It's a pretty simple potion. Make sure you stir counter clockwise."  
  
"OK" They started working on the potion which took them longed then Harry expected it was going to take. "I thought this was supposed to be easy?"  
  
"It is, just a bit time consuming. It should only take about five more minutes then we'll leave it to cool." Harry nodded as he continued to mix the potion.  
  
Once they completed the potion, they went back to their living quarters. On the way back they had a very boring conversation.  
  
***Harry's POV***  
  
I hate it when people try to get information out of me. I guess he was just trying to help me but I don't know. Nothing we talked about even seemed important to me. He was talking to me about my life at the Dursley's. I didn't tell him anything he didn't already know because there wasn't much to know in the first place.  
  
Once we got back, I went to my bedroom and stayed in there until dinner. I was hoping my summer would get a little better. Seeing Snape like that was the weirdest thing I ever experienced. I guess I'll just have to get use to that.  
  
I haven't really even talked to Draco yet so I'm not sure if he is going to be acting any differently. I already know were at least going to have to be tolerable around each other. I only ever knew Draco as being the ignorant slytherin punk. I wasn't sure if he was going to act like that anymore. I guess I'll find out this summer.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews. Also I want people to vote if Harry and Draco should take on new identities or everyone should know that they're Harry and Draco. Please tell me what you'd like to see happen in this story. I'm pretty much just winging it!!! 


	6. what?

How do these things happen? Ch. 6  
  
PIXYfairy120  
  
***Harry's POV***  
  
I awoke at precisely nine o'clock. Today is July twenty fourth, I still have six days until my mother comes and gives my father a heart attack. I'm betting on that happening. I have absolutely no plans for today.  
  
I wanted to spend today with Draco. You know getting to know him better. All I know about him is that he's in slytherin, he spent the last four years of his life bugging me and he's my newly found twin brother. We don't know anything about one another so that's what I want to do today.  
  
I walked into his room at about ten to see him sitting on his bed doing his homework. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.  
  
"Hey Draco I was wondering if I could talk with you."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I just thought it would be a good Idea for us to get to know each other better that's all."  
  
"Um sure, come sit down." I went and sat on his chair which was at his desk. "So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"About us. You know we're going to have to act civilly so we might as well try to become friends. Man this is so weird."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"This, this whole situation. I would have never guessed that something like this would happen to me. Even with all the weird things that I've gone through. This takes the cake. Especially the whole thing with us actually looking alike."  
  
"Yeah I know what you're talking about. When my 'parents' died I never would have guessed that Sev was actually my birth father and that you were my twin."  
  
"Do you think you'll ever be able to call him dad or even father? I mean I've only known for two days and it just comes so naturally." It really did come naturally for me it kind of scared me at first.  
  
"I'm not sure Harry. I'm really not sure. The difference between you and me is that I lived my whole life being raised with a father. You haven't. I think that eventually I will be able to call him father but I'm not sure when that is going to happen."  
  
"It's weird I've known you for four years and I never even knew we had the same birthday. It's not like if I did I would have suspected something but still." It's so weird how things work out sometimes.  
  
"Yeah I know what you're talking about. It was probably the glamourie which was on us."  
  
"Hey Draco? How did dad know my favorite color?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He just has his way of figuring things out." I looked at Draco and noticed he was holding the twin to my stuffed tiger.  
  
"So he really kept those this whole time? It must have been really hard for him to do that, you know having things around which were reminders of us."  
  
"Yeah I used to see them when I went down here for extra help. Don't ask. He kept them on a book shelf. He never even did anything to make me suspect that there was more to them then just a decoration."  
  
"It must have been so hard for him to see his own children look like someone else's for so long." I was starting to feel sorry for him.  
  
"Yeah especially you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know because of your house he had to be mean to you?"  
  
"Oh that."  
  
***Draco's POV***  
  
This is actually pretty nice having a decent conversation with Harry. I mean he is my brother after all.  
  
"Draco? Out of everything you own what is your favorite?"  
  
"The golden tiger by far. It represents so much to me."  
  
"Yeah same here." That wasn't really surprising that it was his favorite too. "It gives me a sense of family. Of being loved."  
  
You know what Harry? I'm actually glad that you're my brother. I mean we are actually getting along." If someone would have told me a year ago that I would be sitting in my bedroom talking with Harry potter about how much I like him being my brother I would have told them to get some mental help.  
  
This is the best thing to ever happen to me. Not that I had a problem with being a Malfoy it's just different. Maybe it's because I have a brother now. Or maybe it's because it feels so right to be here with these people.  
  
"Harry? I just realized I haven't seen father all morning." He smiled at me.  
  
"Oh so you're calling him father now?" He's right I did and I didn't even notice. I smiled.  
  
"Yeah I guess so let's go look for him." We didn't have to go far because we realized our father was right outside my bedroom door listening to our entire conversation. He had a wide smile spread across his face.  
  
***Severus' POV***  
  
I had listened to my son's conversation. I was so glad they were getting along. That's what I was originally afraid of, that they wouldn't accept each other as their brothers.  
  
Sometimes I look at them and wonder how different our lives would be if Angelique never would have disappeared. What it would be like if they were raised brothers. What they would be like if they knew how wonderful Angelique was.  
  
I jumped when I noticed that they were staring at me. I was caught.  
  
"Did you listen to our entire conversation?" asked Harry looking a little annoyed.  
  
"Umm, I guess." I was at a loss. "You know what. I'm really proud of you two. I never would have guessed you would have gotten along this well especially only a few days after you both knew." They both smiled.  
  
"Dad are you doing anything today?" I was a little shocked with Draco calling me that. It was the first time he called me that.  
  
"I can honestly tell you I have no plans for today."  
  
"Can you tell us about our mother?" If that shocked me I wouldn't be able to tell you what Harry said did to me.  
  
"No," that was all he said. Simple as that. Once he saw our face he continued. "I think we should wait until our birthday. Why would he want to wait until their birthday?  
  
"Ok Harry if that's what you want." That was all Draco had to say. Harry looked a little mischievous.  
  
"Yes it is, you'll understand why in six days." What was going on in six days? I guess we'll just have to wait and see.  
  
"Harry, Draco, there are some things I need to explain to the two of you."  
  
"What is it?" They both said at the same time. Must be a twin thing.  
  
"I need to explain to you two about what's going to happen this school." They both looked at me expectantly. "Let's go sit in the living room alright?" They followed me into the room.  
  
"What is it dad?"  
  
"Next year you two will have to acquire new identities."  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Sorry for stopping right there. This story isn't really that good. Tell me what you think. He he :) Please Review. Thanks for all those who have reviewed and told me what I should do. 


	7. the arrival

A/N: I am SO sorry It took me so long to update I'll probably be able to update more often. Well that is if you want me to continue with this story. I just finished the 5th book so sorry If this story gets a bit confusing. Tell you what I'll keep writing this pretending I never read it. Actually I finished the book like 4 days ago and it's only been out for a week. It came out on my birthday. I promise I'll update more often. Ok here's the next part I'll try to make it long just for you.  
  
How do these things happen? Ch. 7  
  
PIXYfairy120  
  
***Harry's POV****  
  
New identities? What would be the point of that? Why would he even suggest such a thing? What will our mother say? I'm not sure I want people to think something happened to me. I can't even believe our father. To even suggest that we do that.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Draco and me at the exact same time.  
  
"You can't do this to us," I yelled in disbelief.  
  
"Will you two at least listen to what we have planned before you disagree?" we nodded and he continued. "Alright, you will both receive new identities. Dumbledore has a friend in the ministry who owes him a few favors. Harry your name will be Zachary, and Draco yours will be Jonathon. No you don't have a choice on the names. You will both be resorted; no doubt you'll end up in the same house you are in right now anyways.  
  
"You'll also be taking different electives. Don't worry Harry divination is a waste of time anyways no doubt. I've decided you will both be taking arithmancy. Hey it was either that or muggle studies. Also Harry we'll have to put a spell on your scar. You two will be staying with me down here during the weekends."  
  
"Is that it? Where are they going to think we went? What are our friends going to think?" Draco was about as happy about this as I was.  
  
"Well no that's not 'it'. I was about to explain it before I was so rudely interrupted. We will say that you two are on a trip to the states as an alternative learning program. There are actually people doing it so there won't be any suspicions. You two will also be said to have come here because I didn't like your old school, and I needed family here." We didn't know what to say now. He must have put a lot of thought into this whole 'being a family' thing.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
I'm still not sure how this whole thing will work out. I'm guessing we will though once my mother arrives though. There is still the matter to be said about my friends. They aren't going to have any idea that it's me. Hopefully they won't be prejudice and hate me. Knowing Ron though that is highly unlikely. He's going to hate me forever. For he would never accept me as thou art. For I t'was born a Snape and brother of a life Malfoy.  
  
Oh crap I sound like a medieval weirdo. This castle is starting to get to my head.  
  
~*~later that night~*~  
  
***Draco's POV***  
  
"Why do I have to be Jonathon? That's such an ugly name" I was not in a good mood. I like the name I go by now why do I get stuck with the ugly one.  
  
"Draco you should be honored to have that name that was your Great Grandfathers name," said father. 'Oh yeah well the dude is dead so why can't the name die with him?' I'm sick of the name already and I haven't even started being called it yet.  
  
"Why couldn't we pick our names?"  
  
"Because whether you like it or not I AM your father and whatever I say goes." I'm not a happy camper and he's just making it worse. He doesn't care though he will get his way so I'll just go along.  
  
"Yes, your right I'll just have to deal with it. Will I still be able to be called Draco when there are only family members around?"  
  
"We'll have to see Draco but more then likely." This brightened my spirit a bit.  
  
"Well then father I'll see you for dinner in a bit."  
  
"Alright Draco but you do only have about an hour."  
  
"Yes father, I know."  
  
***Severus' POV***  
  
I'm just glad Harry isn't complaining this much. I just don't understand him yet. I'm hoping we will be able to be more like a family. It seems as though Harry is waiting for something. I'm not sure what and I'm not sure when but something is going to be happening.  
  
***A few day's later***  
  
~~~Harry's POV~~~  
  
Today is the day. The day my mother is coming. I'm not sure how were going to handle it. The only ones who know she is coming are her, Dumbledore, and me. I wonder what she looks like now. I wonder how she acts. I wonder if she still loved us all this time she's been gone. I wonder if she'll know who me and Draco are. I wonder about many more things which I can not speak nor write.  
  
She is supposed to be arriving in a few hours. Dad is still going on about how mad he is that he has to share the quarters with the new DADA teacher. He'll be singing a different tune once she arrives, I promise that. This day is going to be more life changing then the day I found out I was a Snape those few short weeks ago.  
  
Draco, I'm not sure how he will take it. I'm not sure why Dumbledore chose to tell me and leave them in the dark. I'm not sure but I think that Draco will like this but he's still mad about the Jonathon thing. Some things about people never change. I just can't stop thinking about her. All these questions run through my head unanswered.  
  
***Angelique's POV***  
  
This is it. The first time I've been to Hogwarts in 20 years. All I have to do is go talk to Dumbledore and then, then I'm not sure what will happen but I want to see my family. I have waited so long for this moment. Still I wait on for the moment when I can see my son's and husband. I'm having trouble keeping the grin off my face but I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing.  
  
"Angelique, welcome back" I turn around to see Dumbledore standing next to the gargoyle that protects the doorway to his office." Please come to my office so we can discuss what will be happening."  
  
I entered his office and he motioned for me to sit across from him. I sat down and we began to talk. "So when can I see my family?"  
  
"Well Angelique I can tell what's on your mind." He said this with a large grin on his face. "You can see them as soon as we are done here."  
  
***Severus' POV***  
  
The new defense against the dark arts teacher is supposed to arrive today and I am not happy about it. I already am sharing my quarters as of now and on holidays and weekends with my son's so how are we suppose to have any privacy if I have a complete stranger watching my every move. My son's aren't going to be able to be themselves because of this person. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking.  
  
I go into the sitting room to see my sons playing a muggle game called monopoly. They look so happy but how are they going to act when the teacher arrives. I know absolutely nothing about this person. I hear a knocking on the door I turn around to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway. The new teacher must have arrived.  
  
"Severus I would like to introduce you to your newest colleague." He steps aside to reveal, oh my gosh it can't be.  
  
"Angelique?" She smiles and walks towards me. I embrace her for the first time in 15 years.  
  
"It's good to see you again Severus." She looks over at the boys. They are staring at her Draco more in disbelief then Harry. "I'm sorry I don't know how to tell you two apart yet can you tell me which one is which?"  
  
Harry stood up and smiled. "Well I'm Harry and the pain in the butt over there goes by the name of Draco." Angelique tried really hard to suppress the laugh she was holding in but failed miserably.  
  
"Well Harry, Draco it's nice to finally meet you. I've missed you so much. It's surprising how much you look like your father." They didn't look to happy at the concept of looking like me.  
  
"So do we call you mom?" Draco asked obviously he figured out who this person in front of us is.  
  
"Only if you feel comfortable doing so." Draco just nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
"I'll go," said Harry as he walked into Draco's room.  
  
***Draco's POV***  
  
I can't believe this. Too much has happened in a short amount of time. First the people I always believed to be my parents die and then I find out that Severus is my father and that Harry is my brother. Then I find out I have to go by the name of Jonathon. Then this woman comes here who turns out to be my birth mother. I go from belonging to one family to a completely different family in a month.  
  
"Draco?" It's Harry and I'm pretty sure I already know what he wants. "Can I talk to you Draco?"  
  
"What do you need to talk about Harry?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what I want to talk to you about." I did know exactly what he wanted to talk about. He wanted to talk about our mother. "You know your going to have to talk to her. She wants to talk to us Draco. You know that you want to talk to her." Once again he was right. Why did he always have to be right?  
  
"You're right Harry lets go out there."  
  
"Well um, maybe we should let her and dad, have some time alone for a while." My face messed up all on its own accord.  
  
"Ok, so were going to be hanging out in here for how long?"  
  
"Either until they start wondering where we are or until dinner probably."  
  
"OK, so what are we going to do?"  
  
***Severus' POV***  
  
"I can't believe you are actually here."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Wow, I mean, it's nice to see you."  
  
"Yeah you too."  
  
This conversation really isn't getting anywhere. I wonder where Harry and Draco are. Well this is going to change the plan a bit.  
  
"So did the headmaster tell you the plan with the boys?"  
  
"Very vaguely but yes. He told me that they were going to be known as twins and that they were getting new names but that's it."  
  
I really wasn't planning on explaining this. I thought it was going to be a complete stranger who was going to know them as Zachary and Jonathon.  
  
"Well I think we are actually going to have to change the plan a little considering the fact that you are going to be here?"  
  
"Oh? What is going to change about it?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure yet. It pretty much all depends on you."  
  
"Oh," she sounded a bit sad. She wasn't expecting all of this on her shoulders I can tell. "Severus?"  
  
"Yes?" I look at her. She looks nervous. What does she have to be nervous about?  
  
"Well u.um I u...h.m was just um wondering" she trailed off. I already knew what she wanted to tell me though.  
  
"You don't want to be my wife anymore?" She looked horror struck.  
  
"What? Severus where would you get such a crazy idea. I thought you wouldn't want to be my husband anymore after me being gone for 15 years and all."  
  
"Angelique I would never want you NOT to be my wife. I love you, I have always loved you, and I WILL always love you. Nothing will change that. Nothing could."  
  
"Severus, you have no idea how much that means to me."  
  
TBC  
  
A/n: Sorry once again for making you wait so long for this. I promise I will try to update this story more but I'm not sure about the other ones. No one seems to like those. Actually no one seems to like this one either but hey. Please review no matter if you like it or not. 


	8. oh no

I'd like to thank my reviewers.  
  
Kalina Quantum-I promise I will try to update this story more often. I'm sorry it took me so long I just kind of lost interest in writing it for a while.  
  
Zaira-Draco- I like your idea and I think I'm going to use it. Perhaps in this chapter. Sorry if I don't write it how you think it should be.  
  
Anora- Thanks for reviewing. Sorry that I didn't review for such a long time.  
  
zigmo- Thank you!!!  
  
Very good- Thanks for reviewing  
  
Shdurrani- Thanks for reviewing and I will continue  
  
And my other reviewers: Jaein, Demon-child, RuinedEmperor, K00lgirl1808, Reader,  
  
How do these things happen? CH. 8  
  
AUTHOR: pixyfairy120  
  
Draco and Harry were still sitting in Draco's room for a while. They played a few games of wizards' chess which Harry won every time.  
  
"I stink at this game," said Draco who was getting frustrated from his lack of skills.  
  
"No you don't," said Harry "You're just out of practice." Draco shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps we should go and see what they are doing."  
  
"I don't know, we probably should though. They are probably just talking about stuff you know they haven't seen each other in almost 15 years."  
  
"Ok let's go look and see what they are doing," Harry and Draco walked into the living room and sure enough they were talking. A bit reluctantly but what can you expect after 15 years?  
  
"Hey there you two, Draco I see you decided to join us?" Draco just mumbled unhappily and sat down. "Why are you so down Draco?"  
  
"Gee I wonder. How would you feel if you were in my place?"  
  
"Draco," yelled his father "don't act so rudely towards your mother." Draco just rolled his eyes.  
  
"So since you two are getting new identities what are your names going to be?"  
  
"Well mine is going to be Zachary, and Draco's is going to be Jonathon." She just nodded. "Draco doesn't like Jonathon though and he has made it quite apparent."  
  
"Well Draco doesn't like a lot of things," said their father in a harsh voice. "He just needs to get use to it and not complain so much." Angelique didn't look very happy with Severus at this point.  
  
"Severus, our children's happiness should be the most important thing to you in the world. Perhaps you should work on that."  
  
"Well our children have a tendency to complain a lot. They need to break that habit and quick." She turned towards Draco.  
  
"Draco, you don't like the name Jonathon correct?" Draco nodded. "Is there any other name you would prefer to have?"  
  
"Well I would like to have a more unique name. I've always had a unique name and I don't want to be called something as lame as Jonathon just because he's my father and he says so." Draco pointed at his father and neither of them looked very happy.  
  
"Well you think of a name you would rather have and then we will see what we can do." Draco nodded this sounded like a much better plan then what they had said before. If he had to go by any name that wasn't his he might as well like the name shouldn't he?  
  
Severus didn't look too happy but there was no point in him arguing. He knew he wasn't going to be able to do anything so he decided to make a suggestion. "Why don't we go to the three broomsticks for dinner? Then we can talk and discuss what we are going to do tomorrow for your guy's birthday?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan. We should probably leave in about an hour so you three should also get ready to go," said Angelique acting as though it were her idea the entire time.  
  
***Draco's POV***  
  
Maybe this won't be too bad. At least now I don't have to go by Jonathon but I'm not sure which name I would prefer because I've always gone by Draco and I can't really imagine going by anything else.  
I know I don't have a choice but to go by a different name but I'm also glad I'll still be able to be called Draco when around my family but only in our private chambers in Hogwarts. I think that my father is actually planning on getting Snape manor fixed up but I'm not sure how long that will take him.  
  
"Draco?" I turned around and I saw that it was my mother. My mother who is a complete stranger. "Draco, can I come in?" I nod my head and she enters.  
  
"What do you want?" She doesn't look to happy.  
  
"Draco, I know you don't like me and that is completely understandable. You have gone through a lot these past few months and I would probably act the same way if I was in your situation. I know you don't like me and I'm sorry that all this had to happen to you. I've been thinking the past few months. Ever since the headmaster asked me to be the new Defense against the dark arts teacher.  
  
"I was hoping that we could be a family that we could start over and get along and do things together. I hope that eventually you will accept me as your mother and that we can get along as such. Please Draco just think about it," and with that she left my room. Wow she really is a Gryffindor.  
  
When we left for dinner it was about 5. We were supposed to have left at 4:30 but of coarse we were running late. We didn't get there until 5:30 because the horseless carriage we were using was going a lot slower then usual and I think it was actually the doings of my so called mother.  
  
At the three broomsticks there weren't a lot of people there. Luckily there wasn't anyone we knew so we wouldn't have to worry about me not knowing what I wanted my name to be yet. I should be thinking about that but I have no ideas at all. I'm not a very creative person.  
  
We ordered dinner, I was pretty sure we came here to talk but we've only been sitting in silence so far. I think the thing is we're not use to each other yet. I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to call this woman. Considering how long it took me to call Sev father it would probably take me even longer to call her mother.  
  
I don't dislike her as much as I did before. It's not really a dislike it just an unfamiliarity. I'll have to get use to her and get to know her.  
  
"So I hear you two play Quidditch on your house teams," she spoke; she actually wanted to have a conversation with us.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the Gryffindor seeker, and he's the seeker for the Slytherin house team." Harry really wanted her as a mother. I could tell. I mean she seams to be trustworthy and nice. I just need to get use to her.  
  
"So you are both seekers, I should have known." This confused me.  
  
"Why should you have known?" I asked with a very confused look on my face. She laughed.  
  
"Well because your father was a seeker. Didn't you know?" Father looked embarrassed, me and Harry looked confused.  
  
"No actually they didn't Angelique I never felt it was of importance for them to know." He spoke with the same kind voice he's used with me ever since he told me that I was his son. I could tell he really loved her.  
  
Well she is the mother of his children, therefore my mother. So why do I not feel the love of a child towards their mother with her? Probably because I grew up knowing another woman as my mother. It's the thing with Sev all over again. I understand why Harry is taking it so well, he's never known what it was like to have a caring family, not that I'm saying the Malfoy's were really caring parents, but still.  
  
It was better then nothing which is what Harry had. "Harry, can I talk to you when we get back to the castle?"  
  
He looked taken aback. "Umm, sure."  
  
~~In the castle~~  
  
***Harry's POV***  
  
Draco wants to talk to me and I have NO idea what he wants. It could be almost anything. Maybe I DO know what he wants to talk about. I think dad should be there too.  
  
"Dad?" He looked at me. He is still not use to me calling him that I can tell. "Dad, Draco wants to talk to me and I think I know what it's about. I think you should be involved in the conversation too." He nodded his head.  
  
"When does he want to talk to you?"  
  
"He wants to talk to me now." He nodded his understanding, and followed me to Draco's room.  
  
"Draco I hope you don't mind that I asked dad to come with me to talk to you." Draco nodded.  
  
"Oh it's fine; actually it's actually a good idea fore him to be here."  
  
"Draco, what is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Actually it's just that, the woman out there I know NOTHING about her. I don't even know what her name is. I can't feel comfortable around someone I don't know and don't feel comfortable asking questions to." Dad pulled Draco into a hug.  
  
"It's ok Draco; you'll get use to her eventually. She only just arrived today you can't expect to be use to her already."  
  
"Harry is; he was fine with it the moment he saw her."  
  
"Umm Draco, that's because I've known she was coming ever since I woke up here. I was expecting it because Dumbledore didn't think I could handle anymore shock this summer." He needed to know so I told him. Maybe it would help him feel a bit better if he knew.  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question." Dad and I had confused looks on our faces I could tell. "What is her name?" Dad laughed at this.  
  
"Draco, her name is Angelique, she is your mother whether you like it or not," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Draco smiled, and nodded.  
  
"You two better get to sleep," said dad with a smile on his face, "We have a busy day planned for tomorrow." He grinned quite evilly and walked out of the room.  
  
"Well Draco, goodnight."  
  
"Night Harry, sleep well." That was not expected.  
  
"Yeah you too Draco." I walked out of his room and into mine.  
  
I got dressed into my pajamas got into bed, and hugged my silver tiger like my life depended on it. I loved that tiger so much. It was the only item I owned that had any sentimental value to it. I slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Ok please review and also I need a unique name for Draco, anyone got any ideas? What about middle names for them? Got any ideas? Sorry if I disappointed you in what I wrote. Please tell me if you like it or not. I've already started the next chapter!! I'm so proud of myself. 


	9. surprises and more

Reviewers thank you!!  
  
Reader: That is ff.net's fault, I'm kind of mad about it but there isn't anything I can do.  
  
How do these things happen? Ch. 9  
  
Pixyfairy120  
  
***Harry's POV***  
  
I woke up first thing in the morning not sure at all of what they had planned for us to do today. All I knew was that dad was already awake and busy. I walked into the room he was in.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing?" He turned around to look at me.  
  
"Oh Harry it's you. I'm just getting things ready for today."  
  
"What are we going to do today?"  
  
"Well Harry you're just going to have to wait and see. Actually I'm the only one who knows so far." He had an evil grin on his face. He really wanted this to be a special day for us. Probably because it is the first birthday we've had with him. I can't believe he actually cares about us this much. How did he survive all these years?  
  
****Draco's POV****  
  
I finally decided on a name. It kind of different I think. I found it in a book I found once. I decided I'd keep my father happy and use Jonathon as my middle name. I hope he will approve of the name. I wonder what he's doing. I walked into the sitting room and saw my father in a rush and Harry sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
  
I walked over and joined Harry at the table. "Hello Harry what's up?"  
  
"Hn...un.um.fn" that is why you don't talk with your mouth full.  
  
"Sorry to say Harry but I did not understand a word of what you just said."  
  
"I said I'm great. Dads in a big rush and appears to have been busy for quite a while with the plans for today."  
  
"You said all that?" He looked at me as though I was stupid.  
  
"No I only said I was great."  
  
"You're not great," He rolled his eyes he walked straight into that one.  
  
Father came and sat with us at the table I guess our mother is still asleep.  
  
"We have some big plans for today," he said sounding very happy with himself.  
  
"Father? I've come up with a name."  
  
"Oh really? Let's hear it then."  
  
"I've chosen Nephi Jonathon Snape." Father looked amused.  
  
"It fits you that is for sure. I see you used Jonathon as your middle name."  
  
"Yes I did." He smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you did. You two need to start getting ready we should be leaving soon. And remember you need to wear muggle clothes." We both nodded and stood up.  
  
****Severus' POV****  
  
Nephi where did he ever come up with a name like that? Actually I know where he came up with that name. He must have looked through my bookshelf. I'm just surprised he chose that name. He must have not read too much of the book.  
  
Maybe I should go wake up Angelique.  
  
****Angelique's POV****  
  
"Angelique, WAKE UP"  
  
"SEVERUS ANDREW SNAPE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING???"  
  
"Waking you up," he smiled. I could never stay mad at a person with a smile like that. So I just smiled back.  
  
"Right Sev what was the big hurry that you had to wake me up?" He lay down next to me on the bed.  
  
"I didn't think you wanted to spend your day dressed like that. We need to leave soon." I looked at him a bit confused.  
  
"So what do you have planned for today?"  
  
"I'll tell you the same thing I told the boys. You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"Come on Sev I AM their mother. I would like to know what you have planned for their birthday."  
  
"Isn't this great Angelique? You've been gone 15 years and it's almost as though we've never been apart." I didn't even notice. I smiled at him.  
  
"Yes it is." I ran a hand through his hair. "Your hair looks a lot better today." He smile.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you. Draco chose a name." I was amazed.  
  
"That was pretty fast. What was the name?" He smiled kind of devious at me.  
  
"He chose Nephi Jonathon Snape." I started laughing.  
  
"Are you serious? Are you really serious?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"No he doesn't he probably just found the book on the shelf."  
  
"Are you sure he didn't hear the name from somewhere else?"  
  
"I doubt it. I'm going to go out now. You get ready to go ok?"  
  
"Alright." He left the room and I got in to take a shower."  
  
****30 min later****  
  
****Sev's POV****  
  
"COME ON EVERYONE HURRY UP WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE. MOVE IT MOVE IT." The three of them slowly make their way into the room. Harry first, then Angelique. "DRACO"  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"First we're going to Floo to my cousin's house. She lives in America so we need to hurry." They all walked towards the fireplace. "Ok you all know how to Floo right?" They nodded that's a good sign.  
  
"What do we say?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh right you say. Sandy Station." They looked at me as though I was crazy. "What do you expect from someone who lives in California?" They just shrugged.  
  
"Ok Harry you go first, then Draco, then you Angelique." They all went through then I followed.  
  
"Ok dad now what?" asked Harry.  
  
"Jen?" My cousin Jen walked into the room.  
  
"Severus how ARE you?" I smiled at her.  
  
"I'm great Jen and you?"  
  
"I'm fantastic just a little bummed I have to work today so I can't go with you guys."  
  
"Dad, so she knows where were going and you won't tell us?"  
  
"Nope you'll just have to wait and see." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well we better start going. I'm just glad you live across the street Jen so we don't have to worry about parking or anything."  
  
"Right Severus you just have a good time."  
  
"Oh we will. Bye Jen."  
  
****Draco's POV****  
  
We walked out of her house. I looked across the street and was in awe. I've wanted to go there forever but it was too far away.  
  
"Dad, that's Disneyland." I called him dad I wonder if he noticed.  
  
"Yes it is Draco."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for lets go."  
  
A/N: Ok I'm going to stop it there. Thanks everyone who suggested names. Please review. I'll start working on the next chapter ASAP. 


	10. birthday cont

Thank to the reviewers. And if you figured out where I got the name you're great, and I love you.  
  
How do these things happen? Ch. 10  
  
****Harry's POV****  
  
So this is Disneyland. I've heard of it but I never thought it would be like this. It looks pretty cool. Draco looks WAY over excited.  
  
"Can we go on that?" Draco asked pointing at a massive mountain looking ride entitled 'big thunder mountain railroads'. Dad laughed at his enthusiasm.  
  
"Sure let's go get into the line." We headed towards the line. It looked like a pretty cool ride.  
  
We went on the ride. It was fantastically fantastic. It was suppose to be a run away train it was a cool.  
  
****Draco's POV****  
  
I'm so glad I finally got to go to Disneyland. I wanted to go ever since I heard of. How would Dad know though? Must have just been a coincidence.  
  
"Hey dad there's this ride it's called Pirates of the Caribbean. Can we go on it next?" I said pointing towards it on my map of the park.  
  
"Sure Draco, but Harry gets to pick the next ride." I nodded I didn't care what I went on as long as I got to go on rides.  
  
****Harry's POV****  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean was another fantastically fantastic ride. Inside there were ships battling, and skeletons everywhere. There was this one part where they were dunking this one fellow into a well and the funniest part was where these prisoners were trying to get the key from a dog but were failing miserably.  
  
"Ok Harry it's your turn to pick a ride." I looked at the map to see if any of the rides appealed to me. There was one that particularly stood out to me.  
  
"How about space mountain." Draco's eyes got so big I thought they were going to fall out of his head.  
  
"Oooh can we can we can we?" Dad raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wow Draco you're really enthusiastic today." Draco appeared to calm down.  
  
"Yeah well I've just wanted to come here for a long time." Me, dad and mom all got a look of understanding on our face.  
  
We headed towards Space Mountain.  
  
****Angelique's POV****  
  
The boys really appear to be enjoying their day. Especially Draco. I think he's starting to warm up to me.  
  
Draco can't keep the grin off his face. I've never seen a 15 year old boy so enthusiastic about Disneyland. It is true that he's never been here before and wanted to come for quite some time. We will be sure to buy lots of souvenirs.  
  
We all went on Space Mountain. I sat next to Sev and Harry and Draco sat next to each other. They seem to like all the rides we've gone on.  
  
"Sev its 12:30 maybe we should get some lunch." We decided to go to the pizza port right out of Space Mountain.  
  
****Draco's POV***  
  
I LOVE this place. I would live here if I could.  
  
"Boy's we only have enough time for you to go on 2 more rides. We have other things to get done today." I could feel the disappointment growing on my face. "I promise you Draco that we will come here again someday. As a family."  
  
"Harry you pick your ride first then I'll pick."  
  
"Aright want to go on the haunted mansion." I know exactly what ride I'm going to want to go on.  
  
***Severus' POV****  
  
Haunted mansion here we come. I'm so glad this day is going good. I wanted it to be perfect especially for Draco. I knew for quite sometime he wanted to come to Disneyland. I also know which ride he's going to make us go on.  
  
This days not over yet we have more exciting things still ahead.  
  
"Wow that was great" said Harry as he walked out of the haunted mansion. "So Draco, what ride to now?"  
  
Draco got the devious look on his face then a smirk. "Splash Mountain," I knew it was coming I just rolled my eyes.  
  
"Alright let's go, let's get this over with."  
  
****Harry's POV****  
  
Dad doesn't look too excited about Splash Mountain. But what can you expect with a name like that? I'm sure it has something to do with water.  
  
We headed towards a ride I could only guess was Splash Mountain. We got on. It started as some really annoying music with some really annoying electronic bunnies. Then it just got even more and more annoying.  
  
Then we stopped then all of a sudden we were going straight down. That was the worst thing I've ever experienced in my life.  
  
"What wrong Harry did you not enjoy that?" I look at him with a look that purely said you're going to regret that.  
  
"Draco, do you ENJOY torturing people?"  
  
"Of coarse I do Harry didn't you know?" I really did.  
  
"Dad are we going to go now?" He nodded.  
  
"So Sev where are you having us go next?" asked my mother. Dad just shook his head.  
  
"I'll just tell you were going to have to take a bus to get there."  
  
"A bus?"  
  
"Yes, a bus. It's on the other side of the city."  
  
****Sev's POV****  
  
We got on the bus with only me knowing our destination. I'm not sure they will enjoy it but I'm hoping they will. We're almost there.  
  
"Dad how much longer is this going to take?" asked Harry who seamed to be waiting for us to get there.  
  
"We're almost there Harry just hold your horses." He got a look of utter confusion on his face.  
  
"I don't have any horses."  
  
"Harry, it's just a figure of speech." His face lit up with understanding.  
  
We turned the corner and we were there.  
  
"Severus, are you serious?" said Angelique looking quite surprised.  
  
I smiled at her. "Aren't I always?" she rolled here eyes at me. "Ok you three lets get going. The game starts in 10 minutes." Harry and Draco looked confused.  
  
****Harry's POV****  
  
Ok we're going to a game. What kind of game? I know it's not a quidditch game.  
  
"Dad what kind of game is it?"  
  
"Baseball," he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
I turned to Draco. "Baseball," we both said at the same time.  
  
"Yes baseball, have you heard of it?" We both nodded our heads.  
  
"Yeah, but why are we going to a baseball game?"  
  
"Why not? I thought it would be fun. Ok here are your tickets, let's go in."  
  
We went in and found our seats. We had some pretty good seats considering how big this stadium is. The game was Angels vs. Yankees. It was quite exciting. It was a bit confusing at first but after a while I started understanding it more. Draco started getting really into the game. I think he wanted the Angels to win.  
  
****Angelique's POV****  
  
Draco's new name has been on my mind all day. Should we tell them? If only I had been there to raise them they would have been raised correctly. I don't think it's too late to have them start but it may be a little harder for them to understand.  
  
"Severus lets go get them something to eat."  
  
"Oh you can go I'll just stay here and make sure they're all right."  
  
"Sev, come with me to get food." I said with a bit of harshness in my voice.  
  
"Oooh, ok" He got up and went over to the snack area.  
  
"Severus, what are we going to do about Draco's new name?"  
  
"So that's what this is about." I nodded. "Well what do you think we should do?"  
  
"I think we should with having Draco read the book. I think it would do Harry some good to read it as well."  
  
"Maybe we could read it as a family?" It was more of a question then a statement. I flung my arms around his neck.  
  
"That's a great idea Sev. When should we start? Tomorrow is Saturday."  
  
"I think we should start tomorrow."  
  
We got some snacks for the boys and went back and sat with them.  
  
****Draco's POV****  
  
I'm sure they went over there to talk but what exactly did they need to talk about? I'll probably find out sooner or later. This game is quite interesting. Not as interesting as quidditch but I think the whole theme for today is American muggle.  
  
"Dad what time is it?"  
  
"Its 5:00 the game should be over in about half an hour." I nodded.  
  
"Dad isn't there a time difference from here and England?"  
  
"Well Draco when you Floo this far you don't only go through Floo but you also go through a time hole. So you see we got here the same time it was in England and the time we leave here is the time we will arrive back in England." Now it all makes sense to me.  
  
"Ok now I understand." He nodded. "So what are we doing after the game?"  
  
"We're just going to go to dinner and then back to Hogwarts." Good because I was really tired this has been a fun filled day we had today.  
  
The game finished with the Angels winning by 6 runs.  
  
TBC  
  
a/n: I'll finish their birthday in the next chapter. If you want a hint on Draco's name it has to do with something it says in my member portfolio. If you've already figured it out then good for you. If you haven't then you may not like the next few chapters but I promise it will be really good plot. Especially when school starts again. 


End file.
